New Living Conditions
by djlee6
Summary: Modern AU. Hicret. Eret needs a place to live. Answering an ad, he finds himself now roomed with a stunning brunet named Hiccup. What will happen now that these two are living together? M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

modern AU

Hiccup x Eret (hicret)

disclaimer blah blah blah

enjoy

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Wanted: Roommate to Split Rent With_

_RMS: 2 bed, 1 bath_

_Rent amount that must be paid: 150 per month_

_Requirements:_

-must be male (ages 21 - 35 are applicable)

-must be employed or have a regular and reliable form of income (obviously)

-delinquent behavior will not be tolerated

-Quiet hours are 8pm - 5am

_Location: 417 Hatchback Road _

_Call to buzz in: xxx-xxx-7783_

Eret double-checked the address and the number for what must have been the millionth time, his eyes darting back from the paper to the building in front of him.

He had come across the ad while looking for a new place to stay, being more than eager to get away from his insane uncle and such. However he still had been hesitant to come and see the place. He was a bit concerned he'd be with some biget or some sort of tight-ass that would get on his nerves.

Still...he needed a place to stay and the rent was cheaper than any other place he came across. And the pictures with the ad made it look decent enough...

Taking a deep breath, Eret finally took out his cell and typed in the number. He only had to wait a moment before there was a response.

"Hello?"

Eret's eyes widened a fraction. This boy sounded like...well...like a boy! "Y-yes, hello. I was calling about the ad I found online. I don't suppose you're still looking for a roommate?"

"Yeah, actually, I am," the other sounded like he was smiling. "Are you outside?"

"Yeah..."

"Cool. I'll buzz you in. It's the second floor. Head left and it's the last door on the right,"

Before Eret could could respond the line went dead and the door buzzed, unlocking. It took almost no time for Eret to reach the room. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Eret caught the sound of shuffling around inside before the door flung open, revealing a stunning brunet, soft locks going in all directions and looking softer than silk. The boy's eyes were a vibrant green, lit up by the wonderful smile that made Eret's heart hammer. His features still had hints of boyishness to them and his chin had the slightest hint of stubble. A small dust of pink came across the boy's face before he spoke. "Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Hiccup," he held out his hand, breaking Eret from his trance.

Eret gave a nervous smile of his own as he took Hiccup's hand. "I'm Eret," he replied, happy his voice didnt come out unsteady.

"Well, Eret, come on in and sit down," Hiccup turned into the apartment, leaving Eret to follow him (and admire the way Hiccup's brown pants seemed to hug his legs and backside so nicely). Hiccup plopped down on the couch, leaning against one of the arms. He picked up the notebook and pen on on the coffee table and flipped it open while Eret sat across from him. "Okay, Eret, you don't mind if I ask you some stuff before I decide to let you stay or not, do you?"

Eret smiled and shrugged. "No, I welcome it. That's very responsible,"

Hiccup smiled. "Most would call it nerdy or paranoid," he joked. "Okay, first question is why would you want to live here?"

"It's cheap and close to where I work,"

"Work. Well that takes care of the second question. Where do you work?"

"I do construction,"

"And do you have any friends or family around here that would drop by at any time?"

"Nah. My family and I are not on good terms and I like to keep my work and personal life seperate,"

"Hermit," Hiccup teased with a smile.

Eret laughed nervously. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Hiccup nodded. "Any medical stuff I should know? Food allergies? Sezuires? Things like that?"

"None,"

"Ever been convicted of a crime or are you on parol?"

"No. I almost got into some trouble, but that's the main reason I left. My uncle is...not exactly reputable,"

Hiccup nodded in understanding but didn't pry. "I see..." He looked over his sheet. "When's the time of month that paying rent would work best?"

"I get paid Fridays so anytime after the first Friday of the month should be fine,"

HIccup nodded in approval. "Do you have your own means of transportation?"

"I have a car outside,"

"Relationship of an intimate nature?"

"Not yet," Eret let slip, his eyes wondering over the brunet in front of him again. He couldn't help but wonder if this beauty was already taken or not. Was it just his imagination or did Hiccup's cheeks dust pink at Eret's answer...?

"Okay..." Hiccup cutely gnawed lightly on his lower lip in thought and Eret noticed how they slightly pouted while Hiccup looked over the papers, flipping them back and forth. "You know about the quiet hours? The no smoking or drinking out in the parking lot or in the halls and lobby?"

"Not a problem," Eret assured. Now it wasn't just baout needing a place to live. It was about wanting to get to know the male in front of him. "I don't smoke or drink,"

Hiccup gave Eret an odd look of skeptism until Eret shrugged as if to say "I know; it's weird". He smiled and shook his head. "Well...Employed. No trouble with the law. Able to get places. Nothing to imply disruptive behavior...Yeah, I think this should work out fine," He shut his notebook and stood, going to the counter that seperated the kitchen from the living room. He pulled some bound papers from a folder and handed it to Eret. "This is the housing contract. I'll need you to sign this and take it down to the landlord Mr. Baxton on the first floor. He'll need to see you're ID and proof that you're employed. He'll also need a two hundred dollar deposit but I don't think he'll make you pay rent for this month since you're moving in the last week...So rent will be due second Friday every month and after you get everything sorted with him, you can move in,"

"Do I need to wait to have it processed?"

"If it's not in cash, yeah. You might have to wait until next Monday,"

"Cash is all I have," Eret said smiling as he signed his name. "I don't trust banks," He looked back up to Hiccup as he stood and held out his hand. "Thank you. I look forward to living with you,"

HIccup returned the gesture, grinning in return. "Thank you for taking the opening. Rent was killing me!" He laughed.

oooooooooooooooo

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two

enjoy~

ooooooooooooooooooo

When Eret had finished getting everything settled, he went across the hall to wash up in the bathroom.

"Hey, got done with everything?"

Eret turned to find Hiccup laying on his bed, his door open. He had forgotten that Hiccup's room was right there... The brunet had seemingly disappeared after Eret assured him he didn't need any help moving in. He smiled at the smaller male and moved to stand in Hiccup's doorway. "Yeah, I just finshed with everything," He peered around, seeing all the posters of dragons, the multiple drawings and art supplies, and the few pictures on the walls that he couldn't make out clearly.

"Hungry? I could order out," Hiccup offered as he sat up, abandoning his sketchbook with the outline of a dragon on its pages.

Eret smiled. "Sure. I don't mind paying half for some pizza," he replied.

Hiccup beamed that sweet and slightly crooked smile that Eret had already come to adore and stood to grab his cell phone. "Sweet! I'll call it in. What do you want?"

"Get whatever you want. I'm not picky. But get a lot of it!" He mockingly shook his finger at Hiccup and made the smaller male laugh, which caused his own insides to flutter as he walked back to his room. "Gunna shower quick!" He yelled.

"OKAY!"

Eret smiled to himself. He had already fallen so hard and he barely knew anything about the other.

oooo

Later on, Hiccup and Eret had settled in the livingroom watching shows on the paranormal while they ate.

Eret took a long sip of his drink, the carbonation popping along his upper lip as he watching Hiccup, who was invested in the show. He could feel the other's body heat through his clothes and it tortured him that the other was a mere inch away.

He thought that maybe if they spoke for a while, he'd find something off-putting about the brunet that would make him not crave Hiccup as much. Instead he was just more facinated. He learned that Hiccup was a mechanic who liked to try and create things in his spare time. And when he wasn't preoccupied by that, he spent time drawing and reading fantasy inspired books. He grew up in the small town and his father was actually the chief of police. His mother had passed, and though Hiccup came out to his father a few years ago, he maintained a strong relationship with the only family he really had left. Not to mention, he was single.

Eret had absorbed all the information he could, but he couldn't help but crave more. He snuck his arm to lay across the back of the couch and settled a little closer to the other. "So... you mentioned you were single... Why is that?" It might not have been the most elequent approach, but Eret wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know... Guess no one really caught my attention,"

"What kind of person are you looking for then?"

Hiccup blushed a bit. "Um...someone that won't...make fun of me, I guess. I mean, I'm pretty weird as far as guys my age go. Someone funny, too. If they can't make me laugh, it wouldn't work out," Hiccup smiled at Eret as he said that, making Eret's face heat up. He had managed to make Hiccup laugh several times that evening. (He had almost been concerned at one point that Hiccup couldn't breathe.) Hiccup continued. "Have good health, too. And of course, someone stong and such. My dad would never approve of me being with someone he thought was too weak. And... Being good looking would be a plus," He shrugged, trying not to seem nervous. "What about you? What are you holding out for?"

Eret shifted in his seat, his heart thudding wildly. "Well... Someone sweet. Kind... Someone who doesn't just date me for my accent," Hiccup rolled his eyes at that, smiling. "I'd love to be with someone who treats relationships like a partnership rather than simply relying on me for income. My past relationships were too shallow for my liking... I want someone honest-almost brutally so- and has a great sense of humor. A killer smile..." Eret looked to Hiccup and saw those green eyes watching him closely. He moved to set his drink down and shifted so he and Hiccup were pressed together. Hiccup tensed for a moment, but didn't look away.

Finally, Hiccup broke the silence between them, his voice quiet and unsure. "Well... I think whoever you end up with will be really lucky to have you,"

"Thank you...but I think whoever catches your eye would be even luckier,"

They stayed like that for some time: ignoring everything else while green and golden-brown eyes remained locked together.

Finally the room grew darker as the night drug on and they reluctantly parted, both feeling strangely alone as they settled in their separate rooms.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is chapter three

Enjoy

ooooooooooooooo

Eret was doing well so far. A week had passed so far since he had moved in and he was happy with not only his performance at work, but at how well he and Hiccup were getting along.

He and the smaller brunet had gotten to know each other even better, always finding time in the evenings to sit and hang out in the living room. Eret always looked forward to the time he got to spend with the other male. Hiccup had been always so sweet and being in his company made Eret feel so relaxed.

When he got back to the apartment, Eret looked about for the ray of sunshine as he always did. Not seeing Hiccup in plain view, he spoke up. "Hiccup?"

"Here!" Hiccup stepped from his room just as Eret tossed his jacket on his bed.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Good. How about yous?"

"Uneventful," Hiccup commented with a smile. "You can step in the shower if you want. I already washed up,"

Perfect. Eret had been planning to step his game up tonight. He smiled. "Alright, cool. Thanks,"

oo

When Eret stepped from his shower and dried off, he left his hair loose and chose to redress himself in only some black pajama pants.

He peeked into Hiccup's room and saw the other male sitting on his bed reading. When he knocked on the open door to get Hiccup's attention, those green eyes snapped up to greet him and a flush of pink flooded the smaller brunet's cheeks as those same emerald orbs looked him up and down. In a quick fashion, but enough for Eret to notice and give a smug smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to order Chinese. Don't really feel like cooking, myself,"

Hiccup's lips were parted slightly as those eyes kept darting to the bare expanse of Eret's chest. "Um... Y-yeah, that'd be fine... I don't feel like cooking either,"

_Jackpot. _Eret's chest swelled with pride while his lower regions swelled with arousal. He prayed it wasn't too obvious. He didn't want Hiccup to think he was after him just for sex, after all. He nodded. "Sounds good, then. I'll call 'em," He left to his own room to grab his cell, asking Hiccup what he wanted and saying it'd be his treat. Hiccup took some convincing, but eventually settled for thanking Eret with a small smile.

They went to the living room to watch some television until their food came. When their food arrived and they dug in, going through it rather quickly, watching some stand-up comedy.

"Thanks again for taking care of dinner. You didn't have to,"

Eret smiled. "I don't mind. The least I can do for you allowing me to sample your cooking this week,"

Hiccup smiled shyly. "I only know a few meals from having to cook for my dad,"

"Well, they're all wonderful," Eret praised. He moved to lay his arm on the back of the couch and made it so he and Hiccup's bodies were pressed together. It was a habit of his now that Hiccup seemed to welcome (though neither of them spoke up about it). Only this time, Eret's shirt wasn't helping to shield them from each other. Instead Hiccup's arm was pressed against Eret's bare side, causing them both to feel much more exposed.

Hiccup gnawed on his lower lip and glanced over to Eret's bare skin, his eyes roaming over the muscular form.

Eret tried to hide his smirk and decided to take things up just a notch. He moved his arm to settle around Hiccup's shoulders, his thumb rubbing at the skin below Hiccup's green short sleeve.

Hiccup shivered at the touch and moved to rest his head on Eret's bare (and broad) shoulder.

Eret chuckled. In a low and husky voice, he spoke up. "You seem to be affectionate tonight,"

"Like you're one to talk," Hiccup teased. He moved his face so his lips brushed against Eret's shoulder, resulting in the older male clenching his jaw to try and keep from groaning in approval. Hiccup propped his chin on Eret's shoulder as he looked up at the more muscular male. "Seriously, what's gotten into you?" He asked it with a light laugh, but he was obviously embarrassed.

Eret bit at the inside of his cheek. How to put this without sounding like an ass... "Hiccup... I know we haven't exactly... known each other long..." Hiccup nodded softly to show he was listening. "But I...I really... enjoy being with you,"

"I like being with you, too," Hiccup spoke up.

"I mean that... " Eret sighed. "Hiccup, if I were to... say, ask you... I mean, would you consider me as possibly someone that... caught your eye?"

Hiccup's eyes lit up as he understood what Eret meant. His cheeks turned a deep pink. "I... A-are you serious?"

Eret looked away, suddenly wondering if he went too far. "I mean, I would understand if you said 'no'. I'd still want to be friends and such, but you're just so wonderful and I know I don't measure up, but-" He was cut off by the feel of lips pressed against his own. Feeling Hiccup holding the sides of his face and practically straddling him, Eret's wide eyes fluttered shut and he set his hands on Hiccup's hips as he kissed back. Hiccup's lips felt as soft as he imagined and he parted his own to lightly trail the tip of his tongue over Hiccup's upper lip.

Hiccup gasped and kissed Eret even more passionately, allowing Eret's tongue to slip into his mouth. He hesitantly ran his own tongue over Eret's, making them both moan. Eret felt Hiccup hook his hands behind his own neck and smiled into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, they pressed their foreheads together and their gazes were locked.

Eret chuckled. "Wow... I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that reaction,"

Hiccup laughed at that. "Yeah, well... I wasn't expecting a confession,"

Eret hummed. "So... Are we together then or...?"

"Definitely," Hiccup agreed, smiling that adorable crooked smile Eret loved.

oooooooooooooooooo

Please review


End file.
